Russian Roulette
by Pookieesunelfolibre
Summary: —¿Cuál es el premio por el cual estamos jugando, Mello? —Preguntó Near, observando como Mello ponía el dedo en el gatillo del arma—. ¿Por qué razón uno de los dos va a morir hoy? Mello sólo sonrió y le contestó: Una bala, Near, una bala y una pregunta. Y luego se llevó el arma a su cabeza y cerró los ojos.


p style="text-align: center;"strongRuleta rusa./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Mello, esto es totalmente innecesario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No, no lo es —replicó el joven, sentándose en frente de él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near, a pesar de no estar amarrado, no se había movido de su lugar. Bien podría haber escapado, pedir ayuda o incluso gritar con esa voz tan monótona que tenía pero no. No se había movido desde que Mello lo había traído a punta de pistola a aquella habitación cerrada. A Near se le antojaba como esas salas de interrogación donde los policías lidiaban diariamente con criminales, como los que él debería estar atrapando ahora./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pero Mello tenía otros planes. Unos muy distintos. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué estás aquí, Near? —Cuestionó el chico con una sonrisa maquiavélica—. ¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad de por qué te secuestré, te traje aquí y estás bajo la mira de un revólver capaz de volarte los sesos? ¿Ninguna pregunta? ¿Nada de curiosidad? /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near se revolvió en su asiento, la silla dura de aquel lugar lastimaba la parte baja de espalda y al parecer el calefactor o lo que fuera para entibiar la sala se había averiado hace mucho tiempo porque el frío de aquel invierno se filtraba por cada poro de cemento de aquel lugar tan obscuro y gris./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" —El hecho de que no te pregunte, Mello, no quiere decir que no tenga dudas. Pero, por otro lado, no saco nada provechoso preguntando al qué debo mi presencia en este lugar, porque no creo que tú me respondas, ¿no es así? Gozas con ello y no voy a darte esa oportunidad. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" El rubio sólo apretó los dientes de su mandíbula y movió el arma peligrosamente aún más cerca del rostro blanco del muchacho frente a él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Tú no sabes nada —Near abrió su boca para replicar, pero Mello lo interrumpió diciendo—: No tienes idea de nada, lo cual me parece muy gracioso. En este momento debes estar maquinando todas las posibles razones lógicas para que yo te haya secuestrado, ¿no es así? La envidia debe estar en el número uno, quizás seguida de que yo tal vez tenga un plan para acabar con Kira y la privacidad de tu cuartel de cuarta no me haya parecido el mejor lugar para revelar mi maestro plan. Y la tercera, ¿qué estás pensando para la tercera? ¿Un brote psicótico?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near permaneció inmutable ante las déspotas palabras salidas de la boca de su antiguo rival. La cosa es que Near no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que estaba pasando. Todas las opciones que dio Mello sí habían pasado por su cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas le parecía lo suficientemente razonable. Era algo más. Algo personal, pero más profundo que la envidia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La cuestión era que no sabía qué podía ser. Y eso le molestaba. Odiaba de sobremanera que Mello hiciese cosas tan impetuosas y no poder prever ninguna de sus acciones. Porque bueno, así era él. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le molestaba y que quizás, sólo quizás, surgiera algo en su interior parecido a la rabia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Dime, Near —Quiso saber el chico, dejando su arma tranquilamente frente a él. Las esquinas relucientes del metal brillaban bajo el foco de luz incandescente de aquella sala—. ¿Qué crees que quiero hacer contigo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una sola respuesta salió de la boca del chico, la menos lógica. la menos razonable. Y posiblemente la correcta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Matarme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello aplaudió sarcásticamente, el cuero de sus guantes sonando en cada choque, a Near no le gustaba el sonido del rechinido del material, le dolían los dientes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí que eres un genio, ¿no? —Replicó nuevamente, con desdén—. Todo el genio de Wammy's. El número uno, el primero. El verdadero L. Ese eres tú./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Mello sabes que L quería que ambos sucediésemos su.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Oh, no, no—negó el chico y, levantándose de su asiento, rodeo la mesa, colocándose frente al menor—. No es cierto, Near. Y creo que eso ambos lo sabemos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello tomó el revólver que había dejado sobre la mesa y lo llevó al rostro de Near. El de cabello blanco pudo sentir el frío del arma contra su mejilla, quemándole la piel. Mello tomaba la culata con firmeza y sin dudar un instante. La mano no le temblaba para apuntarla contra él, y eso le heló la sangre. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No era el hecho de que Mello tuviese un arma frente a su rostro. No era el hecho de que lo hubiese secuestrado ni lo tuviese cautivo. Era la simple verdad de que Mello parecía no tener miedo a matarlo, lo que causó que un escalofrío bajara por su columna vertebral. Porque si Near no tenía la humanidad de Mello de su parte, entonces, probablemente no tuviese nada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y eso lo ponía nervioso. Que Mello hubiese perdido lo que, quizás, lo hacía tan distinto a él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿Qué piensas ahora, Near? —Volvió a preguntar el chico, moviendo el arma de un lado a otro del rostro del menor. Delineando la quijada con suavidad—. ¿Piensas que no soy capaz de dispararte?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí —respondió el chico, una vez que el revólver hubiese pasado por su boca, dejando un ligero sabor a metal en sus labios—. Sí, creo que eres capaz de disparar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La respuesta tomó desprevenido al chico, quien se sentó al borde de la mesa que separaba ambas sillas. Near miró hacia arriba, a los ojos de su captor. Los azules ojos del rubio lo miraban con estupor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿De verdad piensas eso? —Volvió a preguntar Mello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico rio un momento, Near no encontraba qué le resultaba tan gracioso al de melena dorada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Y no tienes miedo? ¿Miedo de morir?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No. Mi existencia es algo efímero, no tendría por qué tenerle miedo a algo que va a pasar de todas formas tarde o temprano —replicó por toda respuesta, moviendo sus manos y jugando con el largo material de sus ropajes blancos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Estás seguro de aquello? —Dijo mientras empuñaba con fuerza la Colt Phyton a la sien de Near—. ¿Estás realmente seguro que no tienes miedo de morir?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No tengo miedo de morir —volvió a contestar el chico, pero esta vez añadió—. Aunque siento intranquilidad ante el hecho de que tú seas capaz de matarme. Sólo eso, Mello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que el albino decía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—«Intranquilidad a matarte», ¿en serio? Eso es casi lo mismo que decir que tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer—Rio un momento el captor, mientras jugueteaba con el arma en su otra mano. Al ver que Near no negaba su comentario, suspiró—. Siempre has sabido qué decir, ¿no?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near movió su cabeza, sin saber cómo interpretar las últimas palabras del rubio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No entiendo tu punto, Me…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Te tengo un juego—interrumpió el chico con una sonrisa, moviendo el revólver en frente de su rostro—. Se llama «Ruleta rusa», ¿quieres jugar? Aunque te lo advierto, no creo que tengas muchas opciones de negarte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near inhaló con fuerza y sintió que las manos de a poco comenzaban a molestarle. ¿Mello de verdad quería jugar ese juego suicida? Pero, ¿por qué? Si quería matarlo, ¿por qué no lo hacía sin tanto preámbulo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Tú también puedes morir en ese juego, Mello. Lo sabes bien./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí, es obvio que lo sé —replicó el chico, volviendo a pasar la pistola por el rostro de Near—. Esta arma tiene sólo una bala, la coloqué antes que llegaras. Es un cañón de seis tiros, así que hay seis oportunidades. Tienes un 16,7% de salir muerto de aquí, es un porcentaje bastante bajo, ¿lo crees? O… alto, dependiendo de cómo lo veas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near sólo lo miró, impávido. Súbitamente, todo el miedo que había sentido, se había disipado. Mello no quería matarlo, bueno, al menos no por sus propias manos. Aquello le pareció extrañamente reconfortante por razones que no quiso ahondar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio se levantó de la mesa y con paso lento de dirigió a la silla frente a él. La mesa continuaba separándolos y, sobre ella, dejó la pistola./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Está bien, juguemos. ¿Tiro una moneda para ver quién comienza? ¿O te quieres ofrecer? No tengo problema./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico de cabello blanco asintió con la cabeza y Mello sacó una moneda de su pantalón de cuero. La tiró y atrapó en el aire sin verla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Cara o sello?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Cara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello sonrió y murmuró un «Por supuesto que vas a elegir cara.»/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Abrió su palma y la moneda indicaba que el chico rubio partiría al estar volteada con el sello para arriba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello, sin dudarlo, llevó el arma a su sien y disparó. Near, inconscientemente cerró los ojos debido al crujido que emitió el arma al ser accionada, pero nada ocurrió. Mello seguía frente a él. A Near le impresionó la manera tan despreocupada en que Mello había intentado dispararse frente a él, como si no le preocupase que hubiese una bala en el arma en sus manos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Te toca, Near —Dijo mientras le empujaba el arma al chico, quien la tomó entre sus blanquecinos dedos—. ¿Sabes cómo disparar verdad?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El menor lo miró y asintió. ¿Sólo debía apretar el gatillo, verdad? No era tan difícil. Pero antes de hacerlo, habló./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Por qué haces esto, Mello? ¿Cuál es tu fin? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No te lo diré, quizás si ganas lo sepas —respondió, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa de metal. Su reflejo era visible en la impoluta superficie—. ¿Tienes miedo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No, es sólo que me intriga saber tus motivos, Mello. No creo que hayas despertado esta mañana con deseos de jugar a la Ruleta rusa conmigo, ¿o sí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello sonrió levemente, como dándole la razón a Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Si disparas y sobrevives quizás lo descubras. Tu turno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near se llevó el arma a su sien y titubeó por un momento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Y qué si no disparo, Mello?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico borró la sonrisa de su cara y sacó otra arma de debajo de la mesa donde estaba. Esta vez un pistola de 9mm./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Te mato yo. Pero ya dijiste que eso es lo que te da miedo, ¿no? Además, ¿a ti no te gustan los juegos? Te traje uno con el cual te vas a emmorir/em. Tu turno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near suspiró y viendo a Mello a los ojos disparó. El sonido del arma le hizo rechinar los dientes y provoco un ligero pitido en uno de sus oídos. Pero, además de eso, se sentía bien. Ninguna bala había cruzado su cerebro de par en par. Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello lo miró y con rapidez tomó la pistola entre sus manos enguantadas. Antes de que pudiese llevarla a su cabeza, Near habló./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Dime, ¿por qué haces esto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico sonrió y contestó:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Creo que sabes por qué lo hago, Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Si lo supiera no estaría preguntándotelo, Mello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Entonces tienes que pensar un poco más, ¿no lo crees? No soy una persona tan «profunda» como tú. En realidad, soy bastante simple. Es quizás por eso que no puedes prever lo que voy a hacer, y eso me da una cierta ventaja que tú no posees./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Es por nuestra rivalidad? ¿Tanto así me odias? No, si me odiaras tanto, me matarías tú mismo, con tus propias manos. Pero has hecho lo posible para que eso no pase. Y —concluyó Near—, creo que estabas dolido cuando impliqué lo contrario. ¿No quieres que piense que serías capaz de matarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué...?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Una pregunta, una bala —interpeló el chico rubio—. Si sobrevives, puedes hacerme una pregunta. Pero sí yo sobrevivo a esta, me toca preguntarte algo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near asintió y Mello cambió de arma, por lo que llevó la mano con el revólver a su sien, el frio tacto del metal chocando con la tibieza de su piel. Y disparó. La luz parpadeó un momento con el sonido típico de los tubos fluorescentes llenando el lugar. La escena, a Near, se le hacía bastante sacada de lo absurdo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Supongo que es tu turno de preguntar, Mello —dijo el menor, acomodándose en su silla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello dejó el arma sobre la mesa y miró al chico frente a él. Near no veía ningún signo de nerviosismo en el rubio, ninguna gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Nada que indicara que había intentado suicidarse dos veces en menos de diez minutos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" — ¿Por qué no has escapado? Te traje hasta aquí yo solo, te secuestré de tu maldito cuartel por mi cuenta y en ningún momento diste ni siquiera un atisbo de contactarte con esos perros guardianes que te siguen hasta cuando vas a cagar —Dijo con molestia— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos no has huido de aquí? ¡Te estoy sometiendo a una jodida ruleta rusa! ¡Y tú cómo si nada!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿Quieres que llore?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¡Near! —Espetó sacando su otra arma, lo miró afilando su mirada azulina. Le apuntó y dijo—: Una pregunta, una bala. Respóndeme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico suspiró y subió una de sus rodillas a la silla, apoyando lánguidamente su mejilla en ella. Miró a Mello y luego a las dos armas frente a él, una en la mano de Mello, la otra sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué no había huido?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Supongo que no encuentro un motivo suficientemente poderoso para huir de ti, Mello —respondió el chico luego de un momento de silencio y de sopesar sus palabras—. Si hubieras querido matarme, lo hubieras hecho cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Por ejemplo, si quieres torturarme y luego matarme, supongo que el preámbulo de todo sería más macabro, pero eso no es digno de ti. A ti te gustan las cosas rápidas, la recompensa instantánea. No encuentro una real razón para tener miedo de ti, cuando todo lo que haces es amenazar y nunca cumplir. Debo suponer que, con el tiempo, se pierde el efecto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near miró fijamente a Mello, quién apretó los dientes y, escondiendo su sonrisa, continuó: /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—El problema aquí es que sigues intentando forjar una imagen de ti que no es la que proyectas, la que nunca has proyectado, y la que nunca vas proyectar. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras y apuntarme con todo el arsenal que encuentres, pero el hecho de que aún no me hayas matado tú mismo, demuestra que no eres capaz de hacerlo. Por eso no he huido. Mi integridad contigo no corre ningún peligro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿No has huido porque crees que tengo miedo de poner una bala entre esos dos malditos ojos tuyos? Acabas de decir que.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Una pregunta, una bala, Mello —interrumpió el menor para luego sonreír abiertamente—. Respeta las reglas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello golpeó la arma que tenía contra la mesa y la dejó a un lado para tomar el arma con la cual estaban jugando y pasársela./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near la tomó de entre las manos del rubio, rozando los cálidos guantes de cuero del chico. El revólver se sentía frío y pesado contra sus dedos desnudos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lo llevó a la sien y cerró los ojos, notó que el pulso le golpeteaba los tímpanos y que tenía la boca totalmente seca, podría ver pequeños destellos bajo sus párpados./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Empuñó de mejor manera el arma bajo sus dedos y ubicó el gatillo. ¿Habría una bala en la recámara? ¿Ese 16,7% sería finalmente el fatal? ¿Moriría esa noche? Sintió la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, llenando sus nervios con éxtasis. Ataca o huye, le gritaban sus instintos y él solo permanecía en aquella incómoda silla. Con Mello ante él. Solo sus dos respiraciones en aquella sala. Su corazón latía con tanta vehemencia que juró que quizás Mello lo oiría./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dejó de pensar por un momento, quizás el último, respiró y disparó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Van cuatro balas, faltan dos —habló Mello después de un tiempo. Su voz sonaba estrangulada en su garganta por primera vez desde que lo había secuestrado—. ¿Listo para preguntar?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near exhaló todo el aire que había contenido y dejó el arma sobre la mesa, como si le quemara la piel. El contacto de metal con metal resonó en la habitación y Near se sintió más incómodo aún en aquel lugar, volvió a removerse en esa silla. Notó que sus manos sudaban y las limpió con disimulo contra la tela blanca de su pantalón./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Por qué te importa lo que pueda pensar? —Cuestionó luego de un momento, su voz salió más ronca de lo que había planeado—. ¿Realmente me odias?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello se levantó de su asiento y volvió a acercarse al chico, con una mueca molesta en sus facciones eslovenas. Parecía molesto, se veía molesto, pero algo dentro de Near le decía que no lo estaba realmente. Era un tipo de expresión que Near nunca lo había visto colocar, y no sabía muy bien qué significa. Al menos con Mello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Con él todo era distinto a lo que había planteado para con los demás./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿«Por qué», preguntas? Déjame responderte claro, Near—comenzó el chico. A Near le daba la impresión de que Mello era mucho más grande en ese momento, quizás ese era el efecto que el rubio quería causar al permanecer de pie y amedrentándolo de esa manera —. Tú has sido siempre la piedra en mi zapato, Near. Siempre has sido la desagradable existencia que acompañaba mis días en Wammy's. Eres la criatura más fastidiosa y molesta con la que me he topado. No sabes las veces con la que he soñado que desaparecieras de mi vida. Las veces que, cuando niño, deseé con toda mi alma que te esfumaras un día y todo volviera a hacer como era antes de que tú aparecieras por la puerta del orfanato./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near permaneció en silencio mientras Mello comenzaba su monólogo, sintiendo el desdén del rubio en cada palabra que pronunciaba, todas cargadas no de odio, pero sí de un rencor acumulado por años. Near no lo culpaba. Mello había sido la excelencia de Wammy's hasta que él había aparecido y aunque, habían sido algo así como amigos en los primeros meses luego de su llegada, la pronto escalada de Near entre los mejores lugares y el posterior destronamiento del rubio como el primero, provocó la ruptura de cualquier posible lazo más duradero entre ellos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pero para Near, Mello fue el primer y único amigo que alguna vez pudo tener. O lo más parecido a uno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Pero no fue así, no desapareciste. Así que el que tuvo que irse fui yo —concluyó el rubio, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero más triste—. No he olvidado que alguna vez fuimos amigos, tú y yo, Near. A pesar de ser tan distintos, recuerdo que los mejores momentos de Wammy's los pasé contigo. Y claro, los peores también fueron culpa tuya./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la mesa, adoptando la misma postura que tenía antes de comenzar con el juego. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo la luz blanca de aquella sala, al igual que lo hacía su ropa de cuero y el crucifijo plateado en su pecho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near elevó su mirada y Mello la desvió por un momento, el silencio cayó entre ellos, sólo el sonido de los tubos de fosforescencia llenaban la sala. Near concluyó que donde estaba, era una estructura aislada y aprueba de ruidos. Suponía que era perfecta para lo que fuera a pasar ahí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No es que me importe lo que tú piensas —volvió a hablar el rubio, incómodo con el silencio—. No particularmente, es sólo que.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"— ¿Qué que?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Supongo…—comenzó titubeante pero cerró su boca. Se encogió de hombros y distraído volvió a mirarlo—. Supongo que hasta el día de hoy me sigues sorprendiendo, eso es todo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Creo que la concepción que tienes de mí es bastante alejada de la realidad, Mello —habló Near, tomando un mechón de su cabello—. El hecho de que no sea capaz de expresar mis pensamientos o sentimientos de una manera socialmente aceptable, no significa que no los tenga./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello rio y asintió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí, supongo que sí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Aún no respondes la segunda parte de la pregunta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico rubio lo miró, la sonrisa tornándose en una ladeada. Elevó una ceja y le preguntó un «¿Te importa?» en forma de susurro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near sólo asintió con su cabeza, y Mello respiró profundamente. Al chico de cabello blanco le llamó la atención que Mello no hubiese profundizado más en saber la razón de su pregunta. Suponía que tenía una idea de dónde venía la raíz de su duda, aunque ni el mismo Near lo supiese bien. Era algo que necesitaba saber, no sabía bien por qué./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No. Cuando imaginaba que tú desaparecías, me ponía feliz pero luego algo parecido a la tristeza se apoderaba de mí, jamás entendí por qué. Por eso terminé yéndome de Wammy's house. Porque no me imaginaba que fuese de otra forma, tú no ibas a irte pero yo no me podía quedar, y en cierto modo, tampoco quería que te fueras. Se me hacía más fácil tener un sitio al cual poder enfocar mi ira, y Wammy's era el lugar, ya que sabía que tú estabas ahí, aun cuando el rencor no era contra ti, bueno, no todo. Pero no, Near, creo que a pesar de las muchas veces que deseé que te cayeras por las escaleras, jamás te odié./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Entonces —habló el menor, ligeramente confundido—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello sólo lo miró con profundidad, el azul de sus ojos le hacía huecos en los suyos, las manos le sudaron más que cuando tenía el arma entre ellas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico se inclinó hasta llegar a su oído y le dijo:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Una bala, una pregunta, Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se quedó un momento a su lado y el chico sentía el calor que emanaba Mello, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emChocolate/em, se dijo, emMello sigue oliendo así./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio se alejó de él y lo observó un momento, para luego decir:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Sabes cuál es el fin de la ruleta rusa, Near?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Que alguien de los participantes muera —respondió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Eso es la consecuencia, pero no —habló y se volvió hasta donde estaba el arma con la que estaban jugando, la tomó entre sus dedos y se giró de nuevo a Near—. Se supone que en un juego entre dos personas, el que gana se lleva el premio por el cual están jugando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La pregunta a venir era obvia para ambos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Cuál es el premio por el cual estamos jugando, Mello? —Preguntó Near, observando como Mello ponía el dedo en el gatillo del arma—. ¿Por qué razón uno de los dos va a morir hoy?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello sólo sonrió y le contestó: «Una bala, Near, una bala y una pregunta.» Y luego se llevó el arma a su cabeza y cerró los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que hacía eso y sintió un vacío en su estómago, algo parecido al miedo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emMello podría morir ahora/em, pensó, emfrente a mis ojos. A esta distancia, quedaría lleno de su sangre./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No era como estar rodeado de cadáveres de los agentes que la mafia de Mello había asesinado con la Death Note. No era lo mismo estar rodeado de sangre de personas que realmente no le importan, a estar bañado de la sangre de Mello. Era distinto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Muy distinto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y como si la realización de lo que en verdad estaban haciendo, lo golpease a toda fuerza, Mello disparó el penúltimo tiro del arma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La quinta recámara del revólver, la recámara que contenía la bala./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala, el humo del revolver .357 de la Colt Phyton aún salía por el cañón. Y Near temblaba sin parar, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un frío lo recorrió por completo en contraposición con el calor que sentía. Quería gritar, pero no podía. La voz se le había ocultado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y no podía encontrarla. O quizás estaba gritando y no se daba cuenta por el pitido intenso que sentía en sus oídos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"«La Colt Phyton fue uno de los revólveres más poderosos, es capaz de volar lo que sea» Near recordó que alguna vez Gionvanni, un beato de las armas de la vieja usanza, le había hablado de ella en uno de sus turnos en el cuartel./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y tenía razón./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La sangre le corría por sus mejillas y sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza. El arma también era pesada, muy pesada, recordó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Ahí tienes tu respuesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near elevó su mirada y Mello le correspondió con la suya, no tan sorprendido como se esperaba. Es más, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus delgados labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Es por eso que estábamos jugando, Near —volvió a hablar el rubio—. Este es el premio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico se separó del cuerpo del más alto y se dejó caer en la silla, agotado. La sangre le manchó los pantalones de un tono carmesí. Se llevó los dedos a la cabeza y se tocó la herida que la culata del arma había hecho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"«El gran retroceso de la Colt Phyton es el principal problema del arma, una pena.» Le había dicho el agente pelinegro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sintió su corazón bombardear a toda potencia sangre para todas partes de su cuerpo, y aun estando sentado sintió un terrible dolor en sus piernas, como si alguien se las hubiese torcido. Se las tocó para comprobar que siguiesen ahí. Súbitamente, se sentía muy débil./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Por… ¿esto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí —respondió el rubio, dejando la aún humeante arma sobre la mesa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico tenía parte de la mano enrojecida debido a la violencia con que Near había empujado su brazo fuera del alcance y desviar la trayectoria de la bala lejos de su cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No me esperaba que llegaras tan lejos, a decir verdad—continúo, poniéndose de cuclillas en frente del de cabello blanco—. ¿Estás bien?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No —respondió, se sentía mareado a más no poder. Uso todo el poder que tenía para que su voz saliese lo más normal posible—. Lo tenías planeado, Mello. El turno en el cual a ti te tocase la bala, ¿ya lo sabías, cierto? Por eso sabías que yo elegiría cara al momento de tirar la moneda. No revolviste el cilindro porque un cambio en la posición de la bala hubiera alterado todo lo que tenías planeado. Ya lo sabías. Lo sabías desde un principio, el que nadie moriría en este juego. Lo sabías, lo sabías…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No—negó el rubio, ladeado su cabeza. El cabello rozando sus hombros. Near pudo ver que tenía una quemadura al borde la mejilla, probablemente producto del calor del cañón, se colocaba cada vez más roja—. No lo sabía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Entonces, ¿cómo...?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Era un 50 y 50, Near —respondió luego de un momento de pensarlo—. No podría saber que desviarías el arma, aunque estaba dentro de mis planes: era lo ideal, a decir verdad. Que de algún modo impidieras los disparos, tú siempre has sido un poco más lógico y razonable que yo. Por eso dije que me seguías sorprendiendo, no esperé que accedieras a esto. Ni menos que continuases por tanto tiempo, ¿querías morir?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near no respondió la pregunta retórica del muchacho, sólo se le quedó viendo como si era primera vez que miraba los ojos azules frente a él, como si fuese un extraño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—«Ahí tienes tu respuesta» ¿A qué te referías con eso? La respuesta de qué.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? —contra preguntó el chico, como si esa pregunta fuese la solución a la que había hecho Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y lo era./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Porque...—comenzó no sabiendo qué responder a eso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Es por la misma razón por la que yo hubiese recibido una bala por ti, Near?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El chico inclinó su cabeza, y sintió las manos de Mello en su sien, tanteando la herida que el arma había propinado en su piel, limpió la sangre que había caído por su mejilla y dejó su mano ahí, sobre el pómulo de su rostro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Lo es? —volvió a preguntar Mello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near sintió como las pequeñas acciones de Mello durante el pequeño interrogatorio, de pronto, tenían sentido. Las preguntas, el juego, estar el borde de la muerte. Todo. Era una medida sumamente drástica y hasta ridículamente complicada, pero era algo que Mello haría./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí —respondió y sintió como la mano en su mejilla se tensaba pero no lo soltó, aun cuando la sangre de su cabeza seguía escurriendo—. ¿Qué se supone que quieres lograr con esto, Mello? ¿Que me rinda?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio sonrió y negó con su cabeza, hasta para él era obvio que eso jamás pasaría. Mello era orgulloso, pero Near también y dejar que ganase en ese juego que tenían con Kira era algo con lo que Near no iba a tranzar, ni siquiera por él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Sabes lo que dicen? De que cuando una persona está a punto de morir, su cerebro actúa de forma distinta. Se activan partes del cerebro fundamentales, la amígdala toma control de todo el cuerpo y bueno, te hace actuar de forma primitiva, incluso para personas como tú, Near. Esto de aquí—dijo volviendo a pasar la mano por la herida en la sien del de cabello blanco—, es prueba de ello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near lo miró sin saber qué decir, las palabras aún parecían reticentes a salir de sus labios y todo comentario agudo e inteligente quedó atorado en algún lugar cerca de su pecho. Realmente se sentía perdido y a la vez como si algo lo hubiese iluminado, pero no sabía que sentimiento predominaba más, ni qué hacer con él. Near sentía como todos los demás, pero el modo en que dejaba ver esos sentimientos era la diferencia y ahora que ellos lo abrumaban, no sabía muy bien cómo responder a la oleada de sensaciones dicotómicas dentro de sí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Lo entiendes? —Preguntó Mello luego de un tiempo, se había acuclillado frente a él, por lo que Near lo miraba desde arriba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Por qué ahora? —Contra preguntó el menor. Con su mano apartó la que Mello tenía en su rostro—. ¿Por qué haces estos ahora, Mello? La manera en que lo hiciste, no me sorprende tanto como el motivo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio suspiró y desvió su mirada por un momento, como si estuviese pensando en cómo reunir todos sus pensamientos en palabras que el menor pudiera entender y no malinterpretar. En cómo hacerse entender entre el aún denso y humeante humo del arma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Porque puede que pronto muera—respondió sin rodeos—. Y no quiero llevarme un peso extra al infierno. Además, siento que necesitas saberlo aunque aún no entienda por qué. Los sentimientos jamás han sido mi fuerte, ni el tuyo tampoco y supongo que por eso es tan difícil el poder comunicarnos. Y, a mi manera, intenté hacerlo. Sé que no fue la mejor, pero poniéndote en una posición de riesgo, creía que serías capaz de darte cuenta tú solo de lo que… en realidad sentías. Y lo hice fácil, no tienes idea de lo que Matt me hizo pasar para darme cuenta de lo que yo sentía. Tómalo como un regalo, si quieres./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near asintió, más recuperado. Mello se acercó más a él y, esta vez, colocó ambas manos en el rostro de Near. La sangre ya seca se pegaba a los guantes de cuero y Near los sentía fríos contra su piel ardiente aún por la adrenalina./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Si muero… quiero que recuerdes lo que sentiste hoy. No la parte del miedo, o del arma ni del shock, sino cómo te sientes ahora. Que es lo que sientes cuando estoy así de cerca de ti, o cómo se sienten mis manos en tu rostro. Quiero que recuerdes eso, ¿entendiste, Near? Quiero que seas un anciano que se cague solo, pero que recuerde esto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near lo miró y volvió a asentir./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Que acaso quieres vivir para siempre dentro de mí, Mello? —Preguntó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a hablar en susurros—. ¿No es un poco narcisista de tu parte?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio se rio levemente y lo miró./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Supongo que sí lo es, pero ambos sabemos que eso es algo de lo cual soy culpable, y tú también —respondió aún con sus manos en el rostro del menor—. Pero hazlo, no te lo estoy pidiendo Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Lo sé. Sabes que no podré olvidarlo —Dijo y con lentitud, Near también llevó su mano al rostro del Mello, donde estaba la quemadura que le había hecho el arma en su rostro. Era ligera y probablemente desaparecería, pero de cierta forma, esa marca era la prueba de que Mello le importaba más de lo que había pensado, de lo que había calculado. Y encontrarse esa respuesta dentro de sí, lo hizo darse cuenta de que el rubio siempre le había afectado de una manera que jamás pudo explicar y que ahora parecía comprender con claridad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sintió el rostro caliente de Mello bajo sus dedos y se preguntó si tal vez el rubio se estaba sonrojando. Aunque quizás sólo fuese idea de él. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se miraron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Mello se levantó y con ello, cortó todo contacto con Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Debes irte, tus perros guardianes deben estar vueltos locos buscándote—Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Antes de que los ojos de Mello se desviaran de los propios, Near pudo atisbar una nube de pena nublando el cielo de los azules del rubio. O quizás lo más parecido a la pena que Mello pudiese expresar ante él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Te dejaré en un lugar seguro y luego le diré a Halley que vaya a recogerte. Tienes que salir vendado de aquí, sólo por precaución y bueno, ir vendando todo el cam…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Mello—interrumpió Near, levantándose finalmente de la silla. Sus piernas aún se movían contra su voluntad, pero no lo suficiente para no poder mantenerse en pie. Se acercó al rubio, quien se había alejado de él y lo miró. Mello era considerablemente más alto que él pero ahora se sentía más empoderado que antes de comenzar el juego; quizás gracias al mismo, eso no lo sabría jamás—. ¿Morirás?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Evidentemente, tú mismo lo dijiste, tarde o temprano todos…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Mello—volvió a interrumpir, esta vez con un deje de molestia en su voz—. Responde y sabes a lo que me refiero./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Sí, probablemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Kira sabe tu nombre?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio se encogió de hombres, negándose a responder la pregunta de Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Mis planes no forman parte de los tuyos, al menos, no aún. No tienes que saber cosas innecesarias, así que no te preocupes, ni tampoco intentes detenerme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—No lo haré —respondió Near, acercándose aún más a Mello, quien levemente retrocedió—. No voy a detenerte, Mello. Tampoco sé que a estas alturas no aceptarás trabajar conmigo y que tus planes son tuyos y que probablemente termines muerto a causa de ellos. Lo sé. No pienso cambiar aquello, porque sería cambiarte a ti. Así es como eres y, aunque tu actitud sea inmadura y estúpida por ponerte en tal peligro, no voy a cambiar aquello. Pero haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda y no tengas que morir. Aún si es sin tu ayuda./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El rubio lo miró, atónito, y luego sonrió de lado meneando su cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Eres un controlar ¿no? Te gusta controlar incluso las cosas que no puedes domar, que no puedes prever. No puedes y aun así lo sigues intentando; me sigues sorprendiendo, Near./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Supongo que sí lo soy—respondió y tomó a Mello por las solapas de su camisa de cuero, lo acercó hacia sí y le susurró—: Me gusta seguir sorprendiéndote, Mello./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y la mirada de Near se desvió desde sus ojos hasta la marca de fuego en su mejilla, hasta terminar en los delgados labios del rubio. Mello sintió como la respiración se le quedaba atorada en la garganta, ni siquiera una Colt Pyton podía lograr aquello que Near en un solo movimiento lograba con creces./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Vas a besarme? —Le preguntó, sintiendo como la piel de sus dedos quemaba por cerrarse en su cintura, más, cualquier contacto de ellos quería que viniera de Near—. ¿Tú vas a besarme… a mí? /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El aliento con sabor a chocolate aterrizó en los labios de Near, el cual se acercó más a Mello. Sus labios estaban prácticamente rosándose, ambos respiraban el mismo aire y de pronto, la habitación ya no estaba fría. Near movió, con lentitud, sus manos desde las solapas hasta la nuca de Mello, sintiendo la piel bajo sus dedos y luego la suavidad inusitada de su cabello. Las hebras doradas caían entre sus manos y de alguna manera, lo tranquilizaban y alentaban aún más./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Near volvió a mirar los ojos azules de Mello, donde la pupila estaba dilatada a más no poder, dejando en evidencia un pequeño círculo azul alrededor de sus ojos; Mello estaba ansiando eso tanto como él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—¿Lo harás, Near? —Volvió a preguntar el rubio, su voz sonaba grave y no propia de alguien como Mello—. ¿Me besarás? /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Near sonrió y le respondió:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"—Una bala, una pregunta, Mello. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y lo besó. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mello, no pudiendo contenerse más, tomó a Near por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí con un ímpetu del que sólo él era capaz. Near presionó sus manos contra el cabello de Mello y las hebras se enredaron entre sus dedos. Este era el primer beso de ambos y aun así pareciera que se habían dado miles en todas sus vidas. La chispa había brotado entre ellos como una pequeña llamarada en un pastizal seco y se había prendido en un campo lleno de fuego. Mello mordió los labios de Near tanto como pudo, disfrutando de los leves quejidos que salían del menor. Y Near disfrutaba del sabor a chocolate, del cual Mello era característico poseedor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Mello lo empujó hasta que Near quedó recostado sobre la mesa en la cual antes estaban las armas con las cuales supuestamente iban a acabar sus vidas. Mello no encontraba saciedad en los labios de Near y lo besaba una y otra vez, probando de esa fruta que él mismo se había prohibido hace tanto tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las piernas de Near rodearon la cintura del de ojos azules y la apretó contra sí. Como si se hubiera prendido en fuego, Near necesitaba a Mello para apagar la llama que crecía dentro de él. La llama que siempre había estado en él, perenne e inamovible que siempre había quemado su interior con algo más que indiferencia ante el rubio. Porque Near podía ser indolente con todos, menos con él. Y ahora sabía el tan ansiado por qué. En cada beso, Mello le respondía con las millones de razones del porqué jamás pudo ignorarlo y del porqué siempre volvía a él. Era como si estuviesen unidos por algo más que la sucesión de L./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Y Near por fin lo había entendido y creía sentirse, por primera vez en su vida, genuinamente feliz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" —Sí…—dijo el rubio, luego de separarse para tomar aire. Juntó sus frentes y miró directo a los ojos grises de Near, sonriendo ligeramente—, me sigues sorprendiendo, Nate./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" El de cabello blanco acompañó al rubio en su sonrisa y lo apretó más contra sí. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" —Tú también a mí, Mihael…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Recordaría esto, recordaría el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus labios. Recordaría el sabor de Mello y de cómo se sentían sus manos en su cintura. Recordaría como era ser amado por alguien tan abrasador como Mello, incluso después de que él no estuviera./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Lo recordaría, porque se lo debía. Lo haría porque, en cierta manera, se lo había prometido. Y porque de esa manera, pasara lo que pasara, Mello siempre iba a estar con él. Y no sólo eso, sino que el Near que él era junto a Mello, también estaría en sus recuerdos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Porque después de aquel juego, Near había ganado un tesoro tan grande que nadie le podría quitar, ni el mismísimo Kira podría usurpar. Y era el haberse dado cuenta que estaba vivo, que podía sentir y que, sobre todo, la manera en que podría expresar esos sentimientos podría ser genuina y avasalladora, como lo hizo con Mello. Como sólo Mello podía mostrarle cómo hacerlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y eso era algo que Near jamás iba a olvidar, porque ese recuerdo era tan profundo como una herida de bala. /p 


End file.
